


Eternal Dance

by Merfilly



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Gen, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-01
Updated: 2009-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydney sits in the middle of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



_He's everything you want, he's everything you need. He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be. He says all the right things, at exactly the right time, but he means nothing to you, and you don't know why._

Sydney sat down with careful neatness, crossing his leg as his slacks creased in just that right way to preserve the illusion of the self-contained, calm man he needed to be. His eyes remained on Parker, in her sharp-clicking heels, the perfectly tailored pants suit such a compliment to her form and aesthetic appeal. All of it was completely at odds with the emotional disarray the woman was in, and had been in the weeks since Red Rock.

//If only she could ever be truly honest with herself over those events. If she could see...// Sydney kept such thoughts out of his face. It was clear to him that the bonds forged by the clandestine meetings of his … protégé, and Catherine's child were still very much present despite all the trauma they both had endured. Kyle's death...and Sydney could not quite keep the shadow out of his eyes over the entire tragedy...had pricked at all the edges of what was truth and reality buried under conditioning and lies.

//You and he should not be at odds. Your mother would have been disappointed.// Those were words she would never hear from him, or so he thought. He could never use the memory of her mother as a prod, not even now that she was learning the truth that all her strength came from Catherine, not Mister Parker.

"He is out there, Sydney!"

"So he is." //As free as he can make himself, and I shall never have it any other way. That, my dear Parker, is the sole reason I remain on this task.//

"You aren't any help! You take positive glee in these childish things he does!"

Sydney gave her a very patient look, then sighed ever so softly, shaking his head. "Parker, I would not call much of what he does 'childish', though there is an almost innocent air to some of his...adventures." Her glare his way made him hold up a hand in surrender, letting her return to her internal war.

//One day, Parker, you will see the truth of you and he.//

`~`~`~`~`

_I am everything you want, I am everything you need. I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be. I say all the right things, at exactly the right time, but I mean nothing to you, and I don't know why._

[Why does she not see it!]

Sydney sighed softly at the message on his computer, choosing his words carefully, knowing he had little time to communicate before Jarod ended this again. [Because you have rewritten the world she lives in, yet again, when her mind has been forged in fictions and untruths once before. You do not have all the answers for either of you, and what remains.... It clouds all issues.]

There was a long enough pause that Sydney worried Jarod had disconnected. Then the letters scrolled into appearance.

[Doesn't she care enough to want the real truth? Why won't she help me find it, instead of hindering me?]

Sydney tapped lightly on the edge of the keyboard before he answered that one as carefully. [Perhaps she seeks a truth that can be revealed through her path, and her path alone. Trust, Jarod, is not something she will ever give lightly again.]

This time, he knew, the lack of an answer was the true end of their conversation, leaving him to contemplate the threads of their lives, and how knotted the skein had become.

"Time, that is all we need."

The Centre, though, would try to insure that time was never truly available.


End file.
